A Night To Remember
by ginnyweasley777
Summary: Alice and Danny met years before she arrived at Leopards Den.


A/N - This is the first time I've written this pairing. I wrote it ages ago and have only just found it again on my computer. I might write a sequel showing Alice's arrival at Leopards Den. Please let me know what you think. :)

* * *

A Night To Remember

I didn't believe in love at first sight until that night, I didn't even really believe that it was possible to just 'fall' in love but that night changed everything - it changed my whole life.

I'd had another argument with my dad and was sat fuming miserably over my drink, unaware of the hustle and bustle around me. Why couldn't my dad just accept that becoming a vet was what I wanted to do? I was in my last year of training now, couldn't he just be happy for me for once instead of telling me to go out and get a 'proper' job all the time?

After a while a voice interrupted my thoughts. 'Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here - everywhere else is full?'

Startled, I looked up into a pair of intense green eyes which belonged to a tall, dark haired man. 'No, go ahead,' I replied quietly.

'Thanks,' replied the man, sitting down across from me. 'I'm Danny, by the way.'

'Alice,' I replied with a small smile before frowning into my drink again.

'Do you want to talk about it?' asked Danny.

I looked quizzically at him, noting the way his hair fell attractively over his eyes and the kind smile on his face.

'I mean, something's obviously bothering you,' he continued.

I shrugged noncommittally. 'It's nothing, you wouldn't want to know about my problems.'

'Alice, I've spent nearly the whole day speaking at a vet conference in town - it'll be a welcome change to hear a voice other than my own,' said Danny with a grin. 'I really should remember that next time I agree to speak.'

My head shot up. 'Are you a vet then?' I asked curiously.

'Yes,' replied Danny, taking a long sip of his beer.

'I hope to be a vet soon - I'm in my last year at the veterinary college.' I sighed. 'That's what I've been arguing with my dad about…again.'

'He doesn't want you to be a vet then?' asked Danny.

I shook my head. 'He just doesn't get it and he thinks I should find something else to do instead. Becoming a vet is all I've ever wanted to do for as long as I can remember, do you understand?'

'Yeah,' agreed Danny, 'and once you are it's a wonderful feeling to be able to make a difference to an animal life.'

'He just doesn't see that at all and thinks it's just a, a passing phase or something. He always hated the idea of me becoming a vet, he thinks it's a slight against him.'

The more we talked the deeper I felt myself falling. I was helpless against it and I didn't try to question it or fight it.

The pub was nearly empty when Danny looked at his watch. 'I didn't realise we'd been talking for so long, I'd better go as I've got a long drive back home tomorrow.'

I nodded and waited for Danny to leave straight away, but he didn't. Eventually we both rose at the same time. Silently, we made our way outside together. The brisk January wind made me shiver. A few flakes of snow fell from the sky to land on the pavement at our feet.

As I turned and looked at Danny, everything I was feeling rose up inside me and, standing on tiptoes, I reached up and kissed him. It was everything I'd imagined and he returned the kiss with just as much fervour, tangling his hands in my hair as my emotions swirled.

center***/center

We walked to the hotel where Danny was staying, trying to keep ourselves in check, but as soon as the room door was shut behind us I reached for him again. It was as if I couldn't help myself.

Fire erupted as the heat between us sparked and ignited. Frantic hands pulled at clothes as we moved towards the bed, kissing all the while. My hands found the bare skin of Danny's torso as we toppled onto it.

It was heady and exhilarating to feel something so strong for someone I'd only just met, but it felt right, it felt as though it was meant to be.

Urgency fueled us on as Danny pulled my top over my head and I fumbled with his belt until at long last we were naked. Danny braced his arms either side of me while he nestled between my thighs. Our eyes met as he thrust in and I thought of nothing but him.

center***/center

I woke the next morning to the weight of Danny's arm draped over me. Blinking in the early morning sunlight, I remembered the night before. The shrill ring of a phone nearby pulled me out of my reverie and with a mumble, Danny reached out and picked up his mobile.

Danny's voice was thick with sleep as he answered and the conversation was brief but left me wondering. I saw the ring on his finger as he switched the phone off and turned towards me.

'Danny,' I said, 'are you married?'

He looked straight at me and I once again felt the intenseness of his gaze. 'Yes,' he replied simply.

Without a word I got out of the bed and began to dress. The silence was heavy with tension as neither of us spoke. Finally, I made for the door.

'Alice-'

'Don't,' I said, turning to face him, 'go back to your wife. You never said anything at all about being married last night, if I had known then I would never…' Mortified, I opened the door and stepped through.

I took a deep breath as I made my way outside. How could I have missed the ring on his finger the night before all the time we'd sat talking? I felt like a fool.

It had certainly been a night to remember. What I felt for Danny after only one night wouldn't go away, it would stay with me forever no matter what, I was sure of it.


End file.
